Telling You
by Harpiebird
Summary: Future Fic. Chloe needs Superman’s help. And she knows exactly who to ask for help. After all these years, she confesses that she knew Clark’s secret. Chlark. PLEASE REVIEW if you like it.
1. Calling a Cousin

**Telling You**

**Summary:** Future Fic. Chloe needs Superman's help. And she knows exactly who to ask for help. After all these years, she confesses that she knew Clark's secret. PLEASE REVIEW if you like it. Chlark

**A/N:** This is just an idea that popped in my head. This story has short chapters, I know that, and I don't care if you flame me about that.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Superman/Clark Kent, Chloe Sullivan, Lois Lane, and any other character you recognize. I don't own Smallville.

* * *

**--Chapter One: Calling a Cousin--**

Chloe sat down behind her desk which was in her newly furnished office of her brand new apartment, which she had only moved into a few months ago. She dialed her cousin's phone number. She needed Clark Kent's phone number.

"Hello, this is Lois Lane." Said a tired but a sweet voiced on the other line.

"Hey Lois, its Chloe."

"Chloe! Oh how are you!"

"I'm fine, same old same old, you know." Chloe smiled.

"Well I'm glad you had time to call."

"Listen Lois, I really need Clark's phone number." Chloe Sullivan said to her cousin, Lois Lane.

"Okay then, let me look for it." Lois rummaged through her phone book. "So why do you need his phone number?"

Chloe Sullivan was a famous rich top-reporter. After years of training since she was a small child, Chloe became a top-reporter faster then any other before. Last few years she had started writing small books. With her busy schedule getting busier and busier every year, she had lost touch with her friends. Chloe only talked to her father once a week and if she was lucky she was able to get in touch with Lois.

"I need his help, and I know that he can solve this situation. I can't tell you anything else, I'm sorry." Chloe said sadly to her older cousin.

For a few months now, Chloe's staff would just drop dead after trying to kill her. She knew that the police were trying to take care of it. But lately, they too try to kill her and she only knows one person who could help her. Superman. Of course she knew exactly who it was behind that red and blueuniform.

She knew it after carefully studying Superman secretly. Superman is and will always be Clark Kent. Yup, her best friend while she was in middle school through high school. She had known of his powers since their last year of high school, thanks to Alicia Baker- Clark's late wife. Chloe was going to tell Clark that she knew but when she talked to Lois –without telling her his secret- she changed her mind. She would let Clark decide when it was time to tell her.

But that wasn't about to happen soon, and she needed his help before whoever was trying to kill her does kill her. She couldn't wait any longer. She needs his help.

"Whatever… how come you don't have his phone number?" asked Lois, who smiled as she found his phone number.

"I did, but I must have lost it while I moved to my new place." Chloe sighed, how could she have lost it? She was so angry at her self for it. "Have you found it yet?"

"Yup, here's the phone number…"

**End of Chapter 1**

* * *

**PLEASE only REVIEW if you like it.**


	2. Doubting Thoughts

**Summary:** Future Fic. Chloe needs Superman's help. And she knows exactly who to ask for help. After all these years, she confesses that she knew Clark's secret. PLEASE REVIEW if you like it. Chlark

**A/N: **Italics are thoughts. This story has short chapters, I know that, and I don't care if you flame me about that.

Thanks to the (eight) people who reviewed Chapter 1. I really appreciate that you like this story so far.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Superman/Clark Kent, Chloe Sullivan, Lois Lane, and any other character you recognize. I don't own Smallville.

* * *

**Telling You**

**--Chapter Two: Doubting Thoughts--**

"Thanks Lois, I got to go, I'll call you again sometime this week if I can." Chloe promised, thinking, _if I'm still alive that is…_

"Okay then, bye Chloe." They both hung up their phones at the same time.

Chloe silently thanked God that Clark didn't change his phone number or moved when she called. Luckily for Chloe she got his answering machine, so she didn't have to face Clark directly.

"I'm not here at the moment, but please leave your name and message after the beep." Clark's firm and gentle voice voiced as Chloe listened to his answering machine.

"Hi Clark, its Chloe Sullivan, I know it's been a long time, but I need your help. I know I should say this is person, or on the phone directly towards you and not on your answering machine. But I can't wait that long. I've know your secret for the past ten years, I know you're Superman. I'm sorry but you had to know that I know who you are. I'm in danger of being _killed _Clark, please come to my apartment if you want to help me. I never told anyone Clark, I wouldn't do that to you."

Chloe went on with her address for her apartment before saying good-bye and hung up the phone.

_It had to be done. _

_He's going to come._

_He's going to help me… _

_He will come…_

Thoughts filled her head with doubts with whether or not Clark would come and help her. What if he reached her message to late? And she was already dead?

_He will save me… _

_He's Superman… _

_He lives to protect citizens that are in danger… _

_He's going to come and save me… _

_But what if he hated her because she knew his secret? _

_What if he thought she had told someone his secret? _

**End of Chapter 2**

* * *

**PLEASE only REVIEW if you like it.**


	3. He Arrives

**Summary:** Future Fic. Chloe needs Superman's help. And she knows exactly who to ask for help. After all these years, she confesses that she knew Clark's secret. PLEASE REVIEW if you like it. Chlark.

**A/N: **Italics are thoughts. This story has short chapters, I know that, and I don't care if you flame me about that. I apologize for my grammar; I'm not good in that subject.

Wow **22 reviews**? I'm like really shocked, I usually only have like 4 reviews by the second chapter. Thank you to everyone who reviewed. And for once I didn't get a flame (at least so far), thanks again.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Superman/Clark Kent, Chloe Sullivan, Lois Lane, and any other character you recognize. I don't own Smallville.

* * *

**Telling You**

**--Chapter Three: He Arrives--**

Chloe had called Clark's place around eleven in the morning. Chloe glanced at the clock, it was four thirty already. It had seemed like a million hours since she had called Clark.

_Ugh, I wish I knew if he had heard my phone call._

Chloe sighed and sat back on the couch. She had to relax. She closed her eyes lightly and started to meditate.

_Breathe in… breath out… Breathe in… breath out… Breathe in… breath out… _

_Breathe in… breath out… Breathe in… breath out… Breathe in… breath out…_

After awhile Chloe heard a knock on her apartment door. Her eyes opened and she quickly jumped up and ran to the door. She looked through the peep hole and saw Clark's face. Chloe smiled happily and started to unlock the several locks she had on her door.

When she opened her door, Clark looked at her. Chloe smiled gratefully towards him and suddenly hugged him. He gently hugged her back.

"Thank you for coming Clark." Chloe said when she pulled away.

"You're welcome Chloe." Clark said, and Chloe invited him in.

"Come in,"

Once the door was closed and locked, Clark asked anxiously, "How come you never told me you knew? Did someone tell you? Why is someone trying to kill you?"

"In order of your questions: I thought that you would tell me when you were ready. Someone did tell me that you weren't from around here; Alicia Baker was the one who showed me your powers. Over time I learned your weakness with the green meteor rocks and your other powers. I myself put things together when Superman suddenly appeared in Metropolis with exactly the same powers of you." Chloe softly smiled at Clark before turning away from him and walked towards her office. Clark silently followed; he was trying to digest everything she had told him. "And for why or who is trying to kill me I can't be certain. There could be a hundred people after me because of what I report. But this person has to be someone with an ability to control minds or something."

Clark nodded. "Why do you think this?"

"For a few months now, my staff would just drop dead after tempting to kill me. When I hired police officers and detectors, they were fine at the beginning. But lately, they too are trying to kill me." Chloe sighed sadly as she sat down in her chair. "I've fired my staff, the police officers and the detectors. I was hoping Superman, you Clark, could help me."

"You know I would help you. I'll bring whoever is doing this to you to justice."

**End of Chapter 3

* * *

**

**PLEASE only REVIEW if you like it.**


	4. Small Confessions

**Summary:** Future Fic. Chloe needs Superman's help. And she knows exactly who to ask for help. After all these years, she confesses that she knew Clark's secret.Chlark.

**A/N: **Italics are thoughts. This story has short chapters, I know that, and I don't care if you flame me about that. I apologize for my grammar; I'm not good in that subject.

Chapter 5 may take a little while to get posted because I'm not done it.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Superman/Clark Kent, Chloe Sullivan, Lois Lane, and any other character you recognize. I don't own Smallville.

* * *

**Telling You**

**--Chapter Four: Small Confessions--**

"You know I would help you. I'll bring whoever is doing this to you to justice." Clark said, his voice never sounded so powerful and strong to Chloe.

"Thank you Clark, I hope you find that person." Chloe said softly as she looked up in Clark's greenish eyes. When she felt that if she kept looking she would end up kissing him with all the passion that filled her mind whenever she saw or thought about him, she turned her attention to her lap top that was on her office desk. "I've listed the attackers and who I think could be the person who wants me dead." She pressed a key on the keyboard and the lists started to print.

After handing them to Clark, Chloe leaned against her desk and sighed.

_My life is one great adventure after another, isn't it? _Chloe sighed again._ And that adventure usually deals with me living or dying._

Clark silently read the list of the people she thought could be the one who wants to kill her.

"Lex Luthor… that's the only one you put?" asked Clark somewhat surprised.

"Don't sound so surprised Clark, who else would have the access to everything and everyone in the world? He's the richest and the most evil man on earth." Chloe started and folded her arms across her chest.

Chloe continued, "I barely survived his father when he wanted me to be killed. I've had problems with Lex since then. He's the only one who would fully _want _me dead."

Clark nodded. "I understand completely."

Chloe smiled up at him. "I know you do."

"You seem to know a lot of things lately, Chloe. Anything else that I should know?" Clark joked, Chloe smiled towards him brightly.

"Only that I've missed you so much. I miss the Torch, I miss high school. I miss Smallville and every one in it, even the ones that are different. I miss having fun with my friends." Chloe laughed slightly to her self. "I even miss the weirdness that we had to endure the entire time we were there."

Clark smiled and gently half-hugged Chloe. "I miss it too… I miss everything… I never thought that I would miss it this much."

Chloe nodded. "I'm going back there, I need to. I think I'm going to just stop what I do now and move back to Smallville. I wasn't born there, but I can't seem to shake off a feeling that I belong there, you know?"

"I understand and agree with you Chloe." Clark said with full of respect and truth behind his words.

**End of Chapter 4

* * *

**

**PLEASE REVIEW if you like it.**


	5. Going Home

**A/N: **Italics are thoughts. This story has short chapters, I know that, and I don't care if you flame me about that. I apologize for my grammar; I'm not good in that subject.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Superman/Clark Kent, Chloe Sullivan, Lois Lane, and any other character you recognize. I don't own Smallville.

* * *

**Telling You**

**--Chapter Five: Going Home--**

A few days later…

_Welcome to Smallville…_ read Chloe as she drove past it. It looked really old and the same since she left Smallville. _Damn they need to make a new one…_ Chloe thought, sighing to her self cheerfully.

Clark had called his parents and asked if Chloe could stay with them for awhile. They gladly accepted the offer and said that they couldn't wait until she came over. Martha Kent seemed very happy at the thought of Chloe coming.

Clark and Chloe decided that his parents would want to know who knows his secret. So they agreed to tell them in person. While Chloe was going to the Kent's farm today, Clark would arrive tomorrow. He had a huge report due today and he still needed to finish editing it for the Daily Planet.

As she drove through town she took in what was new and what was still the same. There were a lot of petite shops near the newer part of town. Chloe made a mental note to check them out some of them during her visit. The Talon was still there and looked like it always did. Chloe smiled at a few memories flashed in her mind as she looked at the building that was the Talon.

Martha Kent was just taking out a fresh batch of homemade Chocolate-chip cookies when she heard a knock at the kitchen door. Looking up she smiled and set the cookies on the counter before opening the door.

In front of her an older and wiser Chloe Sullivan stood nervously holding her purse. Chloe looked up and both women smiled at each other.

"Mrs. Kent," Chloe said graciously, Martha smiled and brought Chloe into her arms. It had been years, and she wasn't lying, since she had last saw Chloe Sullivan standing in front of her.

"Oh Chloe! It's so good to see you…" Martha said as they hugged. Chloe smiled happily, she had always felt like Martha was a mother to her. Martha pulled away and ushered Chloe inside the house. "Come in, have some of my home-made cookies."

Martha handed her one and Chloe ate it hungrily. "Thank you Mrs. Kent, I'm starving, I haven't eaten since seven o'clock this morning. These taste outstanding."

"Seven o'clock? Chloe, dear, you need to eat more then cookies! I'll heat you up some lunch." Martha said and started to look through the shelves of the Refrigerator.

"Thank you Mrs. Kent," Chloe said and took another bite of a chocolate-chip cookie.

* * *

**End of Chapter 5**

**PLEASE only REVIEW if you like it.**

**A/N: **After this chapter, I'm taking a small break. I'm just really busy with my new 4 part fic at current moment that I don't want to mix the ideas up. But I'll work on the next few chapters every time an idea for this story comes to me. And I'll update them here as soon as I can!


	6. GoodNight

**Telling You**

**Chapter 6: Good-Night**

**A/N: **See! I haven't stopped writing this story! Thank the lord, I didn't. Luckily when I was editing the story so it would be more mistakes free for my fanfiction collection website named Paradox, the words came to me.

Does anyone else happen to LOVE Season 5? Except for the whole Lana/Clark thing, I'm perfectly content with it. Oh and can anyone tell me what happened in the beginning of the episode titled "Lexmas"? (the Christmas episode) I missed it, but I saw the scene where Lex goes on and on about Christmas after he and his son brought back the Christmas tree. I want to know what happened with Chloe and Clark at the tree lot or whatever they were at! I loved her long hair!

_Chapter 7 probably will be a while, but I'm working on it. Wish me luck on it!_

I'm sorry for this chapter being short, but I wanted to let you guys know that this story is alive again!

**Italics are thoughts!**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

---

Martha handed her one and Chloe ate it hungrily. "Thank you Mrs. Kent, I'm starving, I haven't eaten since seven o'clock this morning. These taste outstanding."

"Seven o'clock? Chloe, dear, you need to eat more then cookies! I'll heat you up some lunch." Martha said and started to look through the shelves of the Refrigerator.

"Thank you Mrs. Kent," Chloe said and took another bite of a chocolate-chip cookie. First-class, Chloe thought to her self as she licked her lips. Chocolate-chip cookies, Martha Kent's award winning cookies. They were so good and loved by anyone who ate them that it seemed like it was against a law to not like them. Chloe laughed at a thought of some guy getting arrested for disliking them. _That would be interesting to watch…_

-

About a few hours after Chloe had eaten and talked with Martha, she excused herself, grabbed her small suitcase and made her way to the guestroom upstairs. It was a relatively small room, but it was still roomy. Walls painted a light blue, with the door and window frames were painted white. A dark brown wooden drawer stood beside the very small closet (which had a few hangers hanging in it), and a comfort chair right near the door. On the opposite side of the door stood the single bed, for there was no more room for a double bed. Chloe didn't mind one bit, as long as it was warm and comfortable. Packing away a weeks' worth of clothing in the drawers, Chloe quickly climbed into the bed. Curling up inside the nice warm blanket, Chloe let a small giggle out from her lips. Seconds later, Chloe had fallen to sleep.

-

"Clark!" Martha exclaimed cheerfully, but she was a bit surprised. "I didn't think you would come tonight, you're due tomorrow."

"Nice to see you too, Mom." Clark laughed as he kissed her cheek, "Well I finished all my paper work early, and I only need to pack clean underwear as I have tons of clothes that still fit me in my room."

"All right, sweetheart. Do you want some dinner? I can heat some up if you'd like." Martha said, walking over to the refrigerator.

"Nah, I don't feel hungry, I ate two sandwiches about two hours ago. But I'll love come apple cider if you have any." Clark said, leaning against the table. Martha nodded and quickly took the apple cider out from the refrigerator and grabbed a glass and filled it up. Walking towards Clark, she handed it to him with a warm motherly smile.

"So?" Martha asked as Clark drowned the whole glass. She didn't want to know how the cider was, because she already knew it was good. But she wanted to know what was going on with him and Chloe. No matter how much she tried to ask Chloe that afternoon, she couldn't get the real reason why they both came back to Smallville.

"Yummy, mom, as always," Clark stated, grinning at her with his ear-to-ear smile.

Rolling her eyes, Martha stated, "You know that's not what I'm talking about. Now, what's going on with the two of you?"

Frowning, Clark said "Nothing much, mom, but there is something me and Chloe need to tell you something, but I think we'll wait till tomorrow or something. Anyway, where's Chloe? I haven't seen_ or_ heard her."

Frowning herself, Martha stated while cleaning up Clark's glass, "She's upstairs in the guestroom, she went back to sleep. It seems like she hasn't been sleeping all that well. And before you ask, your father is upstairs sleeping as well. He has a busy day ahead."

"All right then, I guess I'll head up now, night mom." Clark said, kissing his mother's cheek. Martha smiled up at her boy.

"Good night, Clark. Sweet dreams."

-

Going up the steps, Clark quickly walked towards the guest room. He wanted to make sure she was alright. Opening the door little by little, Clark snuck his head through the opening and glanced at the bed. He could see she was asleep. She had the blanket on the floor and he could see she shiver as she curled into a human ball. Smiling to himself, he went into the room and grabbed the blanket from the floor and swung it around her. In her sleep, she quickly grabbed it and held it with all her might with a small smile lighting her face. Laughing inside his mind at how cute Chloe was at the moment, he quickly kissed her forehead. Backing away, whispering "sweet dreams" to her, Clark left the room.

After he left her room, he went to the bathroom, and then went to his room to get ready for bed. He quickly dressed and climbed into his childhood bed. _Man how I missed you bed… so comfy…_ After his thoughts towards his bed, he quietly fell asleep.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

---

**By the way, if you happen to be a fan of Nightwing/Poison Ivy, please go to my profile and read & review the story title 'Poison Kiss' it's mostly fluffed filled, but I think its good, and I would like you to tell me what you think. BTW I know there a few mistakes on the story (Poison Kiss), so to read a better version of it, please visit my site called Paradox (just press on the _homepage_ in my profile page).**


End file.
